Blood and Fangs
by H am ii e
Summary: Xigbar and Axel, careless vampires catch a scent that happens to entice them beyond imagination and chase after them. The scent isn't want they expected, what happens when this unexpected surprise wraps them into a triangle of trouble?
1. Chapter 1

"It's this way; the smell is coming from here." Xigbar had caught the scent of a particularly sweet human when a certain wind had passed by his nose without mercy. His throat burned for the warm liquid to extinguish the fire that the stupid human had started by wandering into the forest in the first place. The thought made his stomach churn, he hadn't really wanted to feed tonight, but the hunger was undeniable and forced his instincts. Axel himself hadn't captured the scent as quickly, Xigbar's sense of smell was far sharper, but Axel did have an incredible speed that he tended to show off as often as he could. For instance, he was darting around the trees and coming back with an unnamed fruit or plant between his fingers every split second at the very moment.

"Quit it, you're going to scare it away before I get a chance to…" His sharp incisors felt a dull ache. All he wanted to do was sink them into the soft flesh of the human neck and drain them of every last drop.

"No hey look, what is this?" Axel had brought up an unidentified object in the palm of his hand. Xigbar's nose scrunched as he narrowed his eyebrows at the object.

"Its feces you retard." Axel's face twisted as he dropped the object with a sound of revulsion. Xigbar laughed, stopping mid way as the smell came again with an impact that provoked his teeth to pound in utter pain and his arms to shake uncontrollably with the desire to crush someone between them to keep them still.

"Woah, I smell that, makes my mouth water." Axel looked manageable, for a predator he had a weak sense of smell, it didn't jolt him nearly as much as it did to the black and white haired man. There was a humming that made it clear that their prey was definitely nearer then they had conceived. Axel turned towards Xigbar and displayed his elongated fangs which caught the brilliant light of the moon, pulling up his tongue to lick one with absolute greed in his eyes. Axel didn't intend to share. Xigbar snarled ferociously at Axel without thinking that it would attract attention. The humming had stopped.

"Crap." Xigbar grumbled as he exchanged a last glance with the redhead before they both became a blur. Of course Axel was quicker, by the time Xigbar had skidded to a stop; he saw the source of the smell held at the waist with the other vampire behind her, his lips hovering over the ambrosial neck.

"Sorry babe, but you smell way too good." Axel's teeth bore before Xigbar could even cry out a complaint. Instead, there was a soft laugh that came from the girl's mouth that gradually turned into a throaty chuckle as her neck became more and more out of reach. She was growing shorter, or so it seemed. Both of them took unconscious steps backwards as the victim they had intended to suck dry was replaced with a fierce white wolf who was growling in a slightly confident demeanor with her pointed teeth bared in a sort of simper.

"How did I not smell that?" Xigbar growled regaining his composure over his momentary stupor, crouched habitually. He himself had begun to snarl at the werewolf with subconscious ferocity.

"You messed up big time, my friend." Axel stated as he assumed the same bellicose posture as Xigbar. They both appeared as they were about to attack, but in that same moment they were an obscure shape as they fled. The wolf smiled as she licked her teeth in a playful mood, she set herself up on her paws patiently, but as soon as she was in the position, she was off like a jet. Xigbar heaved a distant sigh as he swerved his body to face to the front; Axel's scent was long gone while the one of the wolf was growing closer with dangerous proximity, he might as well stay. As he had assumed, the wolf had gained too much distance in the short time.

"I don't want to fight doggie, let's just drop it." Xigbar gestured his hands in a careless motion of peace, the wolf's eyes gleamed slowly raising a paw only to place it further ahead in the padding of the grass, nearing slowly with teeth bared in a rollicking smirk.

"Uh, come on violence isn't the answer. Have you learned anything fro--" His statement was immediately stopped in its place as he saw the conviction in her eyes with a familiar blue fire blaze. The older vampire was about to turn and run, but he was caught by teeth piercing into his pants and instead toppled over on the grass with a grunt of surprise as a weight came onto his chest. She had him pinned to the floor; he let out a groan of disbelief.

"You got to be kidding me – ugh" The wolf had placed herself in a seated position on his stomach. The white fur of the wolf bristled a bit as she turned her strong muzzle towards him. Xigbar let out a exhalation of breath and closed his eyes, expecting a pair of teeth to sink into his face. Instead the weight on his chest became a bit more bearable. Cautiously opening his eyes, he saw the girl once again seated on the side with her leg crossed over the other one with an unconcerned countenance. She hadn't phased all the way back; her nail was still razor sharp. He flinched as she rested the nail for a moment on the side of her arm and the slid it over her arm, she startled him with the sudden scent of vulnerable blood, a gasp of overwhelming lust escaped his throat.

'_How fickle, teasing me with that blood_'' His thoughts were suddenly nonexistent as the blood dripped onto his lips.

"Drink some." The girl offered, Xigbar grasped her arm without much thought and brought the cut to his lips and began to drink hungrily with absolute cupidity.

"Take as much as you want, I don't run out." She claimed as she ignored the sound of his sounds of contentment and the way his tongue kept running over the cut as if it would help him savor the flavor every time he bent further down to take in more of the aromatic blood. He stopped as the fire began to dim down and only become a mild ember. With his mouth still on her arm he looked up at her.

"What's your name?" He asked as he began to slowly graze over the flowing blood down her arm with his lips. She looked down at him with a lackadaisical stare and opened her mouth slowly to answer.

"It's Helly." With that name uttered, she was off him and promptly disappeared into the forest.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Xigbar was hunched precariously on the edge of his seat, teetering in a way that appeared as if he would fall over at any moment. Axel had seated himself a several seats away staring curiously at his friend who smelled faintly of the specimen they had encountered the other night. The redhead opened his mouth to ask the question before anyone else did. Xigbar answered before he could even utter a single word.

"I drank her blood." The statement echoed throughout the room and even Axel had the grace to look mildly shocked. Sucking his lips in, Axel let them out with a boisterous pop.

"Wow, that's new. How did that happen?" Axel spun around in the office style chair and began to toy with a rubber band stretching it out with his slender fingers attempting to be cautious enough to not snap the band in a single pull. Xigbar rested his elbows on his knees and placed his fist in front of his mouth looking straight out with an introspective stare.

"She offered it to me, without any resistance or demanding for anything in return." This caused Axel's spin stop noiselessly as the rubber band he had been playing with snapped. There as a mountain of curses following a crash of the chair into the wall. Xigbar wasn't startled; he had expected a similar response.

"Dam it man! Why didn't you call me back? That blood smelled…" The thinner one stopped in the middle of his sentence with a dreamy gaze and faint lust still sprinkled in his eyes at the mere memory of it.

"She's a person, not a fountain, do you think she was going to just stand there waiting for you to come?" Xigbar growled under his breath as he made the obvious clear to the suddenly startled Axel who looked his friend straight in the eyes with bared teeth.

"Still!" Indignant he turned and pulled the door from its hinges and sprinted outside, still grumbling with hunger. Xigbar's stomach quivered as he felt that same jealousy that his friend was able to handle himself in the sun unlike most vampires they were in acquaintance with. If anyone tried to kill him using the light method, they would find themselves watching the spectacle that was Axel playing dead only to have their relief crushed by the twitching of the redhead's lips forming into a malicious smirk.

Xigbar lifted himself off the chair and grasped the side of his head in frustration. The taste of the blood had him hooked like a red faced teenager on fresh cocaine, it twisted him inwardly. The quality of the blood was incredible; he had never tasted anything like it in his many years. He had to have it again. Just the thought of it pierced his incisors like daggers and his throat like a flaming torch in pure desire. He himself knew that he didn't need to feed just yet since he had recently done so, but it was that irresistible.

"Dam it." He grasped around the chair's arm and clasped his fingers to withstand the craving and heard the splinters of the wood hit the floor rapidly like rain as they slid away from his impenetrable flesh. He let out a groan of pain, kicking the chair away from him and instead grasped his own arm and leaned back against the wall with his teeth clamped tightly together.

He stood that way for a long while, letting out a heavy sigh that sounded more like a gasp then anything when the moon finally overtook the sun. Without even fixing his clothes or hair he was out the entryway and back into the forest to the same spot where they had been yesterday. Sure enough, the sweet humming filled the air. Pressing the bushes out, he stood in the clearing with his intent clear in his now ruby eyes. Helly turned around and held out her arm wordlessly.

"You sure are greedy." Helly mumbled as she looked the other way only hearing the sound of her blood leaving her body into the vampire's mouth and vague noises of the animals' conversations.

"Sorry. I can usually suppress it." He assured her releasing his hold on her arm and looked towards her curiously.

"Nice to know." The werewolf let out sarcastically looking back now at the kneeling man, she hadn't really had a clear view of him before, but now that she saw him, he wasn't half bad with his clear eyes and rugged looks. Licking her lips unconsciously, she jumped off the rock she had seated herself on with undeniable grace turning to leave. A sudden hand on her wrist stopped her in place.

"Wait, let's talk." His sudden request made her face fill with irrevocable disbelief, she even leaned in further in a sign for him to repeat what he had possibly just uttered. He didn't miss the doubt and near disgust that his words had created. His fingers loosened.

"Never mind, just forget I said anything." He dismissed it with a sigh and expected to feel a gust of wind that would be her departing, but it didn't come. Instead his ear aligned itself to the noise of a light tap of some object on the rock. He looked up and saw that she had again placed herself on the rock and was holding her hand out for him to join him with an unfathomable grin. He found himself beaming straight back at her, it was a wild and questionably content one that was illuminated by the faint glow of the moon. Preparing himself for the jump, he let his smile become crooked as one side lifted higher then the other in a sort of semi smirk a preparation to show off. Even from where she stood on the highest point of that rock, he could see the gradual arch of one of her eyebrows. He lifted himself off like a bullet and was in the air higher then he needed to be, as he descended he performed a flip and landed elegantly with one of his knees on the stone and one jutted up in front and his hands touching either side of him.

"I'd give it a four out of ten." Helly told him standing with one of her legs behind the other with one of her hands by her side and the other tilting sideways and straight up again emphasizing the mediocrity of his performance.

"What? That deserved at least a nine!" His reply made her release a bubble of laughter as she smacked him in the back a few times with her hand.

"You're such a child." The incredulity that had been on his face loosened into one of wary delight as he joined her with hushed chuckles and smiled and looked upwards and then now at the werewolf. There was something about this person that made him feel so at ease, he was already talking to her as he did to Axel and she had so easily adjusted without pointing out the brief moment that they had known each other. If anything, there was the fact that she carried the most aromatic blood in his lifetime within her skin made him twitch with indisputable animalism. Even so, he carried out his most subtle signs of extreme suppression, he refused to breathe or take in any scent.

"Why did you offer me your blood that first time?" He had smothered that question for those first few moments, but it kept clawing its way to the surface of his mind and inevitably out of his mouth. Instead of a detailed answer or even an ambiguous one word answer, she simply shrugged as if it hadn't occurred to her and discarded the subject with a sweep of her hand and waited for him to talk about something more interesting.

"My name is Xigbar, just in case you cared." He looked awkwardly to the side with a lack of words and tried to remember why he had even stopped her to begin with. All he was able to recall was a snap inside his mind that controlled his movements; suddenly he had held her there, for some reason afraid that she would leave, maybe his hunger hadn't fulfilled itself yet? No, he was sure that the ache had completely dissolved for the moment.

"You do know that this is illegal between our two clans right?" Helly suddenly pointed out airily.

"Like you need to remind me, I don't even know why I did that in first place." He let out with a frustrated scoff straightening up to his full height, noticing his obvious advance over Helly, throwing out his arm on top of her head like an armrest.

"You're so short."

"No, you're just abnormally tall."

"Nope, I'm sure it's that you're a midget." It wasn't Xigbar's voice that pointed this out; Helly didn't turn, but instead thought he had a lapse of tone.

"Excuse me? Did you say something giant?" An arm slipped around her shoulder, she turned to look and saw a familiar redhead.

"Well hello there, I'm Axel and I'm going to have to punish you for breaking the rules."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally finishheeed~ 3

* * *

The tremor of the redhead's tickled voice froze the flowing stream in Xigbar's veins directly in their disconcerted place. The arctic fingertip traced down Helly's shoulder slowly finding its way to her still wrist. Axel chuckled, his tone coated in sheltered lust, the tip of his red tongue reached for the werewolf's neck. Before the essence of her aromatic skin barely influenced his taste, he was hauled to the floor in a painful split second. The moment that trailed after was violent with the sound of bellicose snarling and the terrifying crash of snapping teeth.

"Get off me you traitor!" Axel bellowed at Xigbar who had pushed him violently to the rock creating an imprint on the surface in the shape of the redheaded vampire and was now keeping him down with the strength of his arms.

"Be quiet you idiot! You'll reveal us all." Xigbar growled irritably, his eyes colored with a certain shade that promised dangerous disquiet if his mouth wasn't sealed within the second. This must have recovered a certain amount of sanity to Axel since he desisted his squirming and inarticulate roaring. If they had both engaged in such an affair, not only would they have attracted extremely unwelcome company, the winner and loser alike would be torn into infinitesimal pieces before either could blink. Gradually, but surely Xigbar released his hold on his blood lusting friend. Axel became a barely seeable blur, in human perspective at least, standing straight with regained composure in a split moment, appearing to dust off the dirtying particles that had attached themselves to his clothes in the struggle.

"You didn't have to smash me into a rock; I've got a killer headache." Axel grumbled suddenly preoccupied with completely freeing his cloak from any dirt, pinching his fingers around a microscopic mineral.

"Don't exaggerate, it feels like carpet to us." The black haired vampire had a pinch of tight humor in his frustrated voice. The werewolf had left in the midst of the heated altercation leaving only the faint scent of her being. Xigbar heaved an impatient sigh, he had finally gathered the tremendous courage to reach out to the natural enemy, to talk with the being that he instinctually wanted to murder violently. He sent a withering glare to the person beside him; Axel took notice of the glower.

"What?" As if he didn't have an inkling why anyone would be upset with his innocent self, the thought made Xigbar agitated. He wanted to be with himself only for the rest of the ruined night. He was about to take off, when a familiar smell wafted into his nostrils, it was faint but the wind had carried it this far. As subtly as he could manage, he shifted his gaze sideways to glance at the redhead, who appeared as if his inferior sense of smell hadn't caught on.

"Let's go home." The older man didn't want to risk the potential danger of Axel tailing him to the werewolf; the safest destination would be the antiquated mansion in which they lived.

"You go first, I'm starving." Axel's words stiffened Xigbar's posture; the suspicion that began to flicker in the younger one's eyes would only be blazed if he volunteered to hunt with him or to insist that they both go home. Feigning apathy, he waved his lengthy fingers in an effortless motion that sent him off.

* * * * * *

As soon as the wiser vampire had left for home, a malicious smile began to curl on the redhead's lips. Xigbar underestimated him; the smell had reached his nose even if it had been a thin wisp of perfume. Axel's teeth ebbed in an unpleasant way and could only be soothed with the flesh of skin and warmth of succulent sanguine fluid. With out pausing, he trailed the half creature roused by his undeniable famishment. The beam on his lips grew broader as the fragrance took a direct left attempting to evade his pathway. In response, Axel quickened his pace, the shade of his eyes darkened to the unnerving color of voracity as he lowered his posture readying himself in a crouching position. It was soundless as the redhead pushed Helly towards the grass, his hands braced on her shoulder to keep her there.

"I knew it. Your little donations make you weaker." The reason present in Axel was nearly swept away with the proximity of the twos bodies

"But tomorrow I'll be stronger." There was a cloaked threat between these words that Helly had stated nonchalantly, but the risk bounced off the hidden logic in the vampire who only shook his head.

"I could care less, so if you don't mind, I'm very hungry." Following his words, he fiercely sunk his teeth into her ambrosial throat keeping the struggling girl from moving with his hands. The blood that reached his throat was so nectarous and relieving that he let out a satisfied groan and barely paused to swallow it all the way down. His grip loosened as the lust became controllable if not satisfied, not if it mattered; Axel could feel the resistance reducing with each second he fed. The redhead backed away from the girl, wiping his mouth with his sleeve while assessing the damage he had done to Helly. Her head had turned to the side with closed eyes and carried a limp posture that suggested death, but her heart was still thudding laboriously with newly forming blood slowly manufacturing in her body. Not even an inch of guilt touched his body at the sight of her, she would live, and that was enough. Grabbing her in his arms, he set her against the wall into a sitting position and waited patiently for her to awake. It didn't take long for the werewolf's eyes to flutter open, newly created fatigue in her expression as Axel came into her sight, waving pleasantly. When nothing passed her lips, he came to a kneeling position in front of her holding out a hand.

"Hello, my name is Axel." Shockingly enough, she took the hand placing minimum pressure on the squeeze before allowing her hand to fall back to her side.

"Well well, aren't you playing the civil one?"

"Actually." She responded. "I wanted to tear your hand off, but I'm too tired." She admitted weakly adding a wry laugh.

"Well." Axel began ignoring her. "How about we create a deal?" Helly observed him with an inquisitive gaze in retaliation.

"How about you become my blood bank and in return I won't report you two?" Axel offered with a measure of comicality in his smooth tone.

"Fuck you." The shorter one replied shortly.

"You don't care if you get torn into pieces?"

"Hell no." Her answer came quickly and without a beat of hesitance.

"What about Xigbar?

To this question, Helly couldn't reply. A silence followed until the werewolf finally decided to answer, her voice although quiet rang throughout the forest.

"Deal."


End file.
